


Make You Mine This Season

by harley0324



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harley0324/pseuds/harley0324
Summary: Tobin gets more than she bargained for when she decides to rent a room from a single mother. Will Tobin finally get her Christmas miracle with Christen and her daughter?My contribution to the 2020 Winter Collection.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 27
Kudos: 216
Collections: Preathfics Winter 2020 Collection





	Make You Mine This Season

**Author's Note:**

> This story is named after the song by Tegan and Sara. It’s a great song if you want to take a listen. Here is my contribution to the Winter Collection. It was an honor to even be asked to write anything. Thank you for reading.

Christen nervously glanced out the window as she waited for the stranger to appear at her front door. Well, Tobin Heath wasn’t a complete stranger anymore. They had talked on the phone a few times to discuss the details of their living arrangement. From the sound of Tobin’s easy going voice, Christen believed that the two would get along. 

“Is she here yet?” a small voice asked. 

Christen turned to glance at her five-year-old daughter, Madeline “Maddie” Press. The young girl tried to peek through the frosted window for any glimpse of their new housemate. The first few inches of snow for the winter season carpeted the grass and trees outside. 

“No, not yet. It’s a long drive from Texas,” Christen answered. 

Maddie bounced impatiently in place. The little girl waited and waited all day for their new housemate to arrive. 

“She needs to hurry. I wanna show her my room.”

“Madeline, we talked about this already. She might not want to talk to you all the time or play. Be sure to give her space. Plus, we don’t know her yet and I’m sure she’ll have to work. But remember what I told you?”

“Don’t bother our house guest,” Maddie said sadly.

Christen sighed. She never pictured that she would be in this predicament, but the year 2020 had been unpredictable at best. The onset of the covid-19 pandemic and all the countrywide shutdowns had hit the small Press family hard. Christen saw her position and hours as a local successful realtor dwindle down. She was grateful that her company still paid out part of her salary every two weeks, but without any incentives or extra money from sold houses, Christen had been forced to dip into her savings to pay bills. 

She knew that her story wasn’t unique during this trying time. So many families experienced the same hardships and many had a lot less. Christen tried to feel grateful, but she had no family to fall back on. Her best friend, Emily Sonnett, suggested the idea of opening up a room to rent to a tenant. Emily had done the exact idea and her new tenant, Lindsey Horan, was the perfect outcome. Lindsey had just gotten out of the military and needed a place to stay until she figured out what to do with the rest of her life. At first, Christen scoffed at the idea, but she desperately needed the extra income to keep Madeline’s life from drastic change. 

She hadn’t been keen on putting an advertisement on the internet or on Facebook. Who knew how many weirdos would call her? Then, Lindsey suggested her friend who had also gotten out of the Marines - Tobin Heath. Lindsey vouched for Tobin as she told Christen about how easy going Tobin was, how nice Tobin was, how respectful Tobin was. 

Finally, Christen relented and now she waited. Tobin started a great job at a lucrative technology company in the city and needed a few months to get her civilian life on track. The two seemed to be each other’s solution during the uncertain time. 

Christen tried to ignore the fact that lately her heart skipped a beat every time Tobin’s name showed up on her phone. She reasoned that the drawl in Tobin’s unique voice put her at ease. That was all there was to it -that’s all it could be. 

Lindsey mentioned a few times that Tobin was gay and definitely single. Christen hadn’t been in a relationship in years because she was a busy single mother. The few dates that she had gone on fizzled out when the men or women found out that she had a child. Christen expected the same response from Tobin when she mentioned Madeline in regards to the room for rent. Some people just couldn’t handle children. Instead, Tobin didn’t seem to mind and even inquired about the little girl. 

“What’s her name, Mommy?” Madeline broke through Christen’s thoughts. 

“Tobin.”

“Tobin? That’s a funny name. Can I call her Toby?” Maddie asked. 

“You can ask Tobin when she gets here,” Christen answered. 

“How old is she?” 

“Ummm…twenty-nine,” Christen said. 

“Wow! She’s way older than you and Aunt Sonny!” Maddie exclaimed. 

“Only by four years or so.” 

The Press family anxiously waited until a black Dodge pickup truck pulled into the driveway behind Christen’s small car. Madeline jumped up and down as a figure stepped out of the vehicle with a suitcase in each hand. Christen swallowed as she took in Tobin Heath’s features. Even from a distance, she could tell that the former Marine was still in military shape. Tobin wore a black, zipped hoodie with a pair of loose jeans. Her boots kicked up the snow as she trekked to the front door.

“She’s here! She’s here!” Madeline said as she ran to the front door. 

“Madeline! Calm down! Remember what we talked about,” Christen reminded her daughter.

“Yes, Mommy,” the little girl tried to contain her excitement. She couldn’t help it. Tobin would be the first person in their house since before March. 

The doorbell rang. 

Christen took a deep breath before she unlocked the front door and opened it. There on the porch stood Tobin Heath with a nervous smile on her face. 

Tobin checked Christen out for a few seconds before she caught herself. The woman in front of her was absolutely beautiful and Tobin found herself caught off guard. Why hadn’t Lindsey warned her about her hot new landlord. 

Tobin put down a suitcase and held her hand out. “Hey, there. You must be Christen Press. I’m Sergeant Tobin Heath. Thank you again for letting me stay here while I figure out everything.”

Christen smiled. She couldn’t ignore the tingly butterflies in her stomach as Tobin gently shook her hand. Just the physical connection was enough to leave Christen light headed. She quickly tried to push away a feeling that she hadn’t felt in so long. 

Meanwhile, Tobin composed herself. She was only here for a room. She didn’t have the time or energy for a relationship. As she looked over Christen, Tobin knew that her resolve would be challenged. 

Suddenly, a small girl pushed past Christen and practically jumped into Tobin’s arms. The Marine thanked her fast reflexes as she dropped her other suitcase and caught the child. Tobin glanced over the girl and noticed how much she looked like Christen. 

Christen looked mortified. “Oh, Tobin! I’m so sorry! I told her not to bombard you.”

“Nah, you’re good,” Tobin smiled at Christen before she focused her attention on Madeline. “Hey, kiddo. I’m Tobin. What’s your name?”

“Maddie!” Madeline grinned. 

“Wow! That’s an awesome name, Maddie. Your momma told me about you. Hopefully, we can be friends, but how about we get inside because it’s freezing out here,” Tobin suggested. 

“Sure thing, Toby!” Maddie agreed. 

Christen sighed in frustration. “Maddie, what did I tell you about calling Tobin that without asking?”

Madeline hid her face in her crook of Tobin’s neck. “Sorry, Mommy.”

Tobin laughed. “It’s fine, Christen. I’m not much for nicknames, but she can call me that.”

“Are you sure?” Christen asked.

Tobin nodded. “Yeah. It’s all good.”

Tobin carefully set Madeline down and pulled her suitcases into the house. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a check, along with a piece of paper.

“Here’s the first month and the down payment for the room. And, that’s the paper that proves that I tested negative for covid,” Tobin explained as she handed the items to Christen. 

“Thank you for agreeing to get tested. I just don’t want to risk Maddie getting sick.”

Tobin nodded. “Don’t worry about it. I totally understand.” 

Maddie wrapped her arms around Tobin’s long legs. “Wanna see your room, Toby?”

“Sure, kiddo. Lead the way,” Tobin grinned. 

Tobin grabbed her suitcases as Maddie latched onto her arm and led her to the empty guest room upstairs. Christen shook her head. She needed to get after her daughter, but the little girl had never been so outgoing with a stranger before. Usually, Madeline was shy and hid behind her mother. Maybe Tobin had an effect on her also. 

“I hope this is good for you,” Christen said as she stepped into the guest room. “I know it isn’t much.”

The room had a dresser and a full-sized bed that was neatly made. There also stood an entertainment center with a small television and set box. By the window was a desk and office chair. The bedroom also led to its own private bathroom. Tobin thought the room was paradise compared to the last living conditions of her deployment. 

“It’s more than good, Christen. I had to sleep on the floor for most of my last deployment. Believe me, this is heaven,” Tobin reassured her. 

“Okay, we’ll leave you to it. I’ll let you get settled in and then we can talk about the rules after Maddie goes to bed,” Christen suggested. 

“Cool deal.”

Christen turned to her daughter. “Come on, lovebug. It’s past your bedtime.”

“Awwww, Momma. I wanna help Toby put all her stuff away.”

“Madeline, I won’t ask again,” Christen said in a stern voice. “It’s bedtime.”

Tobin decided to help diffuse the situation. “Hey, kiddo. Listen to your mother. Plus, I’m not as fun as you think I am.”

“Okay….” Maddie pouted as she slowly jumped off the bed. Tobin felt a little bad about the girl being upset so she quickly opened her suitcase.

“Hey, kiddo...wait up,” Tobin said.

Maddie’s eyes lit up when Tobin pulled out a teddy bear. The bear was dressed up in a formal Marine uniform. 

“This here’s Captain Bear. He’s all yours, Maddie. A little thank you gift for letting me stay here at your house,” Tobin explained as she handed the bear to Madeline. The little girl gently hugged the bear close, already attached to the stuffed animal. 

“Thank you, Toby.”

Tobin knelt down to Maddie’s level. “You’re welcome. Now, go on and get ready for bed.”

Madeline rushed forward and gave Tobin a big hug. “Goodnight, Toby.”

“Night, kiddo.”

Madeline leaned over and quickly kissed Tobin’s cheek before she raced to her own bedroom. Tobin stood up and smiled at Christen. 

“Cute kid.” 

“Tobin, you didn’t need to buy her anything,” Christen started to say, but Tobin stopped her.

“Nah. It’s all good, Christen. It’s just a teddy bear,” Tobin shrugged.

“Thank you. She absolutely loved it. Maddie’s probably gonna carry it around everywhere.” 

“She’s really cute, Christen. Let me know when you wanna talk. I’ll just be here,” Tobin said.

Christen stared at Tobin for a few seconds as she took in her sharp features. She would be lying if she said that her heart hadn’t melted at the way Tobin interacted with Madeline. Christen quickly shook her head. Now was not the time to develop a useless crush. She was sure that Tobin had to at least have a girlfriend somewhere, despite what Lindsey said. 

“You okay?” an amused Tobin asked. “You’re kinda staring which is totally normal. Chicks always stare at me….must be because I’m so charming.”

Christen let out an embarrassed laugh. “Sorry. I just kinda spaced out. I’ll leave you to it.”

She turned to walk out the door when Tobin stopped her, gently grabbing her arm. 

“Thanks again,” Tobin said.

Christen tried to ignore the way that Tobin’s touch sent shockwaves through her body. She tried to ignore the way that Tobin’s dark eyes bore into her soul. She felt her cheeks redden as she blushed, her body responded to only a slight touch. 

“You’re helping me out way more, Tobin.”

Tobin smiled. Christen collected herself and quickly stepped out of the room. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. How could Tobin make her feel sensations that hadn’t been felt in so long? She barely knew Tobin, but the connection was strong. She wondered if Tobin felt anything or if it was all in her head. 

Christen released a deep breath before she went about her nightly routine of getting Madeline bathed and into bed. The little girl didn’t put up much of a fuss since she was excited about the teddy bear that Tobin had spontaneously gifted her. Madeline quickly climbed into bed after Christen helped put on her pajamas.

“Goodnight, Momma. Can you tell Toby that I said goodnight?” Madeline asked as she held the teddy bear close. 

“Of course, sweetie. Goodnight, lovebug. I love you.”

Madeline yawned. “Love you, too. Can I get Toby a special ornament to put on the Christmas tree?”

Christen was puzzled by her daughter’s request. “Sure, sweetie. We can look at ornaments online tomorrow.” 

“Maybe a cool military one?”

“Yeah, we’ll look and see what’s on there. Now, go to sleep. I love you,” Christen leaned down and kissed Maddie’s cheek.

Maddie sleepily smiled. “Love you. I’m glad Toby’s here. Now, you won’t be so lonely anymore.”

Christen glanced at her daughter, surprised by her statement. She decided to not worry too much about it since Madeline had already fallen asleep. The little girl clutched the teddy bear close. Christen quietly turned on the night light and left the door ajar.

* * *

Christen stopped in front of Tobin’s door and softly knocked. 

“Just a second!” Tobin’s voice sounded from inside. 

Tobin swung open the door as she pulled on a tank top. Christen started to blush when she caught sight of Tobin’s abs as the shirt hid them from view. She noticed Tobin’s damp hair.

“Hope you were able to find the towels okay,” Christen quickly said as she tried to not concentrate on how toned Tobin’s arms were. 

Tobin smiled. “Yeah. Pretty easy to find. You ready to talk?”

“Oh, yeah. I actually made some hot chocolate if you want some.”

“I haven’t had hot chocolate in forever. Lead the way,” Tobin replied. 

The two went downstairs into the living room where Tobin waited on the couch while Christen poured a couple of mugs of hot chocolate. She carefully walked over to Tobin and handed her a cup. The Marine tried to avoid staring at Christen’s long legs that were only covered with short sleep shorts. 

“Thanks,” Tobin said. 

“You’re welcome.” Christen smiled. “So...rules.”

“Lay ‘em on me,” Tobin prompted. “Can’t be worse than what the Marines expected me to do.”

“First and foremost, no drugs. I don’t care if you drink. If you wanna get drunk, wait until Maddie’s asleep. But drugs are a hard no,” Christen said as she took a drink. 

“Not a problem. I don’t drink all the time. And, I’ve never taken any drugs. My folks were addicts. They were the reason I was stuck in fuckin’ foster care my whole childhood. After being shuffled around to over 30 homes, I don’t touch the mess.”

“I’m sorry about your parents,” Christen said.

Tobin shrugged. “I haven’t talked to them in years. It’s for the best.” 

There was a few seconds of silence before Christen decided to continue on with the conversation. 

“Second rule, try not to curse. Maddie’s at the age where she repeats everything. I know you military guys….are something else. During a Zoom call with Emily, Lindsey blurted out so many curse words,” Christen said. 

Tobin laughed. “That sounds like Horan. Don’t worry, I’ll try to censor myself around the kiddo.”

Christen continued. “Third, no girlfriends over. But, only because of quarantine rules. If it was normal, then I would totally be fine with it.”

Tobin smiled. “Well, you don’t gotta worry about that. No girlfriend.”

“Really?” a surprised Christen asked. “I mean…look at you.”

Tobin chuckled. 

“I mean...sorry…” Christen blushed. She tried to dismiss all the butterflies in her stomach at the sight of Tobin’s radiant smile. She glanced at Tobin’s lips, wondering what the Marine tasted like. 

“Nah, you’re good. I’m not the relationship type.”

Christen instantly dialed down the feelings that threatened to explode. She knew what that meant - Tobin was the type that put notches on her belt. Christen knew she couldn’t get caught up...she had a child to think about. 

“What about you, Christen? Is there gonna be a jealous baby daddy that I’m gonna have to beat up? Because I will,” Tobin asked. 

Christen laughed. “Oh, no. Maddie’s sperm donor couldn’t sign away his rights fast enough. He’s not in her life at all. She doesn’t know him...never will. I got drunk at a college party and slept with an equally drunk guy. Ended up pregnant and that’s that. I had to drop college and eventually I got my realtor’s license. My mom helped me out a lot and my whole world has been my daughter since.”

“Wait...the dude doesn’t pay child support?” Tobin asked.

Christen shook her head.

“What a douchebag,” Tobin said. 

“It's better that way. I won’t lie...it’s been challenging at times, but my mom was always there for me.”

Tobin nodded. “Where’s your mom?”

“She died a couple of years ago from cancer.”

“Oh…” Tobin said. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ve dealt with the pain. Christmas kinda sucks without her, though. I still do all the traditions because of Maddie. She loves Christmas.”

“She’s a good kid,” Tobin replied. 

“She already likes you a lot.”

“Maddie’s got good taste,” Tobin joked as she set her empty mug on the coffee table. “And, she’s super cute...like her mother.”

The mood in the atmosphere turned serious as Christen stared into Tobin’s eyes. She searched for any reason to not give into her desires. She tried to convince herself that Tobin wouldn’t commit, but it was useless. She desperately craved a kiss after being by herself for so long. 

Meanwhile, Tobin gulped at the hungry look in Christen’s green eyes. She knew that the whole thing was crazy. She had just met this woman, but Tobin couldn’t look away. She wanted to know what Christen’s lips felt like on hers.

Tobin inched closer as Christen placed her cup on the coffee table. Their intense stare never wavered as they moved even closer. Tobin swore that she felt the anticipation that settled into the air. Ever since Tobin first laid eyes on Christen, she wondered what this moment would feel like and now she was only seconds away from tasting her. 

Tobin leaned forward and slowly placed her lips on Christen’s soft ones. Christen lost all focus when their lips touched, her body instantly responded to Tobin. Fireworks seemed to go off as their nervous lips grazed together, both excited and uncertain. After a few seconds, Tobin pulled back. Her heart pounded in her chest, her flesh awakened. 

“You’re such an amazing kisser,” Christen dreamily sighed. 

Tobin grinned as she kissed Christen again. This time there was no uncertainty as they tasted one another. Tobin’s hand stroked Christen’s smooth leg and slowly traveled up to her thigh. Christen moaned quietly at the sensation of Tobin’s hands on her. 

At the sound of Christen’s needy moan, Tobin’s body went into overdrive. She gently pushed Christen back onto the couch and settled on top of her. Christen thrust her hips into Tobin, desperate for more. She couldn’t get enough of Tobin’s hard body as her hands slipped underneath the Marine’s shirt. 

Suddenly, Tobin realized that they were going way too far, way too soon. But before she could roll off, Christen wrapped her legs around Tobin’s waist. 

“I need to feel you against me,” Christen whispered as she pulled Tobin down for a passionate kiss. 

Even though her mind was clouded with pleasure, Tobin made certain to keep her hands at Christen’s sides to not push any boundaries. Christen, on the other hand, explored whatever she could touch as her hands ran down Tobin’s back, arms, and slipped under her shirt to graze the muscles underneath. 

“Tobin…” Christen whimpered. 

Upon the whisper of her name, Tobin realized that they couldn’t go any further. Reluctantly, Tobin pulled away and tried to catch her breath. Christen quickly sat up as her body desperately ached for more. 

“I’m sorry, Christen,” Tobin apologized. “But, I can’t do this. I mean, we have to live together and you’ve got a kid. I’m only here for a few months and then, I’ll be gone.”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything….” Christen lied to herself. 

Tobin shook her head. “I can’t do that...not with you at least. You don’t want to get involved with me, Christen. I’m the type that runs away when I fall in love. You’re too good for me. You’ll see eventually. For now, I’m just here to rent a room. I don’t form attachments.”

After a few seconds, Christen nodded. She tried to remain collected. “I understand. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m the one who should be sorry.”

There were a few seconds of awkward silence as the two sat there, both still turned on from their brief encounter. 

“I’m gonna go to bed. You won’t even know I’m here most of the time. I’ll mostly be in my room, working from home. I’ll stay out of your way,” Tobin said.

“You don’t need to do that, Tobin. This is your home, too. Tomorrow, Maddie and I are gonna pull out the fake Christmas tree and decorate it. Wanna join us?” Christen asked in a hopeful voice. 

Tobin shook her head. “Nah. I don’t celebrate holidays because of my hellish foster care years. Plus, it’s probably best if Maddie doesn’t get too attached to me. I’ll be gone eventually.”

Christen sighed. “Right. Sorry.”

“Goodnight, Christen.”

“Goodnight, Tobin.”

Tobin nodded at Christen before she headed up the stairs to the solitude of her bedroom. Christen closed her eyes as her head hit the couch cushion. She prayed that she hadn’t messed up the situation with Tobin. For now, the two were only roommates and nothing else. Christen tried to tell herself that lie over and over throughout the cold, lonely night. 

* * *

The next day, Tobin stayed true to her word and spent most of the day in her room. She only ventured out to grab a few snacks and drinks. Each time, she nodded at Christen or said hello to Maddie. The little girl tried to get Tobin to play with her during the online school breaks. But, Madeline’s requests were always denied because Tobin had to finish work. 

Tobin felt horrible whenever she said no to Madeline, but she remembered - no attachments. Tobin didn’t say anything to Christen or brought up the incident from the previous night. She felt Christen’s stare and Tobin tried to ignore the feelings that crept up whenever the other woman was around. 

_ No attachments,  _ Tobin reminded herself.

It was better for everyone involved if she kept to herself. Tobin was used to being a lone wolf anyway. But, she couldn’t stop the pull at her heartstrings when she realized that Maddie carried around Captain Bear everywhere with her. 

Finally, Maddie’s online school day was finally over. She was excited that Christmas break was on the horizon. Maddie adjusted well enough to at-home kindergarten learning. Christen felt relieved that all the lessons and concepts were easy enough to teach to the five-year-old. The young mother wondered how long the area schools would be closed. She wondered when everything in the world would be normal again- if ever. 

“Ready to get the tree out of the garage and decorate it?” Christen announced.

“Yes! Yes! Christmas tree!!” Madeline excitedly bounced in place. “Can I ask Toby to help?”

Christen remembered the conversation from the night before. 

“Tobin’s probably still working. Don’t bother her.”

Madeline pouted. “Awww...please?” 

“No,” Christen firmly replied. 

Maddie decided to not argue. She helped her mother bring in the fake tree and all the containers of decorations from the garage. When Christen busied herself with assembling the large tree, Maddie knew it was the perfect time. With her mother’s back turned, Maddie snuck up the stairs and stopped at Tobin’s room. The door stood open.

The little girl quietly crept into the room. She found Tobin on the floor doing push-up after push-up. 

“Oh, hey kiddo. What’s up?” Tobin asked. She stopped her brief workout and sat on the ground. 

“We’re gonna decorate the tree. Can you help us?” Maddie asked with her best puppy dog eyes. 

Tobin sighed. She noticed the teddy bear clutched in the girl’s hand. “You’re really making this difficult, kiddo.”

“Making what difficult?”

“Nothing. But, you should go help your mother. I don’t celebrate Christmas so I don’t even know how to decorate a tree,” Tobin said. 

Maddie gaped. She couldn’t fathom anyone not celebrating Christmas. She knew that there were other holidays, but she had never met someone that didn’t celebrate Christmas in some way. 

“Why don’t you celebrate Christmas?”

Tobin shrugged. “I don’t have any family...so yeah…”

“You don’t have a mommy or daddy?” Maddie curiously asked.

“Nope.”

“Awwww….maybe I can adopt you, Toby. Then, you can be a family with me and Mommy,” Madeline innocently said.

Tobin laughed. There was no way that she could deny the little girl anything. Maybe she could give in just this one time. 

“Alright, I’ll help with decorating the tree.”

Madeline excitedly jumped and held her arms out to Tobin. “Yes!! Come on, Toby!! Can I get a piggy back ride?”

Tobin patted her shoulders. “Hop on, kiddo.”

Maddie leaped onto Tobin’s back and loosely wrapped her little arms around Tobin’s neck. The teddy bear dangled from her small hand. 

“Ready?” Tobin asked.

“Yes!” 

Tobin stood up and carried the excited little girl down the stairs. Maddie giggled the entire way to the living room. They stopped in front of the tree where Christen tried to unwrap tangled lights, but failed miserably. Instead, the lights loosely fell onto her and wrapped around her legs. Tobin tried not to laugh at the cute scene. 

“Dang it,” Christen whispered. 

An unexpected voice made her jump. 

“Need some help? You look cute, but pretty sure those lights are supposed to go on the tree...not you,” Tobin playfully said. 

Christen turned. She had to stop for a second to take in the scene in front of her. Tobin still held an excited Maddie on her back. Madeline’s smile was wide and she stared at Tobin with total adoration. Christen knew that she and Madeline were in deep trouble. They were both attached to Tobin in such a short amount of time.

“I thought you didn’t want to decorate,” Christen said.

Tobin shrugged. “First time for everything, right? Plus, this cutie convinced me.”

“I’m sorry that she bothered you. I told her to stay down here with me,” Christen sighed. 

“It’s fine, Chris. I was done with work anyway.”

Christen noticed the way that Tobin called her by a nickname that only close friends used. She felt so many emotions from the way Tobin said her name.

Tobin quickly caught on. “Oh, I’m sorry about that. Is it okay if I call you Chris? Or should I stick with Christen?”

“Either is fine,” Christen said. 

“Okay…” Tobin stared into Christen’s eyes as all the sensations from the night before flooded back to her. The only thing that Tobin wanted to do was lean over and kiss those perfect lips again. Meanwhile, Christen tried to wrestle with her feelings. She knew it was such a bad idea….she barely knew Tobin. But, Christen was ready to throw all caution to the wind. 

“Can we decorate now?” Madeline asked as she slid off Tobin’s back. She unknowingly broke the intense trance that the adults had been in as she opened the containers that held all the decorations. 

Tobin nodded. “Yeah, kiddo. Let me just untangle your mother from all the lights.”

“Silly Mommy…” Madeline laughed. 

“Oh, hush...both of you,” Christen replied. 

Tobin helped untangle the long strands of lights from the young mother. Every time, Tobin innocently touched her, Christen had to dial down the desire that built up. Only a slight touch from Tobin was enough to leave her swooning and giddily like a teenager. Also, the hunger that lingered in Tobin’s intense eyes didn’t help the matter. 

After Tobin checked to make sure all the lights worked properly, she wrapped the cords around the tree as Christen and Maddie directed her. When both Press girls were satisfied with the light placements, they moved onto the ornaments.

“Some of these ornaments were around before I was born. So some of them might be weird,” Christen warned.

Tobin pulled out an ornament of a koala that held a surfer board and rocked some sunglasses. “This one's pretty dope.”

“That’s when Mom went to Australia for a week in college,” Christen smiled. 

“Far out,” Tobin said. “Your mom seemed really amazing. Too bad I wasn’t able to meet her.”

“She would’ve loved you,” Christen said with a sad smile. 

They continued to place the ornaments all over the tree. Tobin often stopped Christen to ask about certain ornaments. Her favorite was a candy cane that Maddie had made out of clay at daycare a couple of years ago. Madeline happily bumped into the adults as she placed ornaments as far as she could reach. Every once in a while, Tobin would pick the little girl up and help her place a decoration on top of the tall tree. 

“Mommy, we need to listen to music like Nana always did,” Maddie announced. 

Tobin groaned. “Oh, god...not the Christmas music.”

Christen laughed. “Heck no. My mom hated Christmas music. She only liked a few select Christmas songs, but it’s kinda our tradition to listen to 60’s music when we decorate the tree. It’s been that way since I can remember.”

“Okay, I can totally dig that,” Tobin grinned. “Oldies are good.”

Christen connected her phone to the Bluetooth speaker and the recognizable melody of various 60’s tunes played one after the other. Tobin nodded her head to the beat of the music and sang along to a few songs. Christen tried not to stare too long, but playful Tobin was too adorable. 

Madeline stared at Tobin. “My mommy said that you’re older than her. Were you alive when this music played on the radio?”

Tobin burst out in laughter. “I’m older than your momma, kiddo. But, I’m not that old.” 

She turned to Christen and playfully asked. “What lies are you telling the child?”

“I plead the fifth,” Christen played along. 

Tobin shook her head. She reached into a container and pulled out strands of tinsel. She playfully threw some at Christen. 

“Oh, you’re so gonna pay for that, Marine,” Christen grabbed some tinsel and threw a handful at Tobin. 

They laughed at the impromptu tinsel war and for once in a long time, Tobin felt carefree and at peace. Maddie joined in on the fun and tossed some silver tinsel in Tobin’s direction.

Tobin tried to act shocked. “What?! You’re against me, too!! That’s not fair, kiddo!”

Madeline answered as she threw more tinsel at Tobin. “I’m always on Mommy’s side.”

“Fair enough,” Tobin laughed. 

After a few more rounds of tinsel war, they all cleaned up the mess and finished the tree decoration. Finally, Tobin held Madeline up high as the little girl placed the tree topper on top of the Christmas tree. Tobin had to appreciate the topper that was shaped like a dog with angel wings. 

“Ready to see all our hard work?” Christen asked as Tobin placed Maddie back on the floor. She held the plug to the lights to the power outlet, ready to plug it in. 

“Yup. I’m ready to see,” Tobin honestly said.

Madeline bounced in place in response. Christen plugged the lights in and the Christmas lights set the room aglow. The rainbow colored lights sparkled and Tobin had to admit that it was a beautiful moment. She glanced at Christen, her smile wide in wonder. Madeline had the exact same smile as her mother on her face. 

Tobin discreetly grazed Christen’s hand. She really wanted to hold her hand, but knew that she didn’t have permission and displays of affection in front of Madeline probably wasn’t allowed. Christen resisted the urge to grab Tobin’s hand. She remembered the conversation of Tobin’s non-attachments. 

“It’s beautiful,” Christen said.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Tobin whispered so only Christen heard. 

Christen’s heart jumped. She felt so confused by all of Tobin’s mixed signals. She decided to not say anything in response. 

“Can we watch our Christmas movie now?” Maddie asked. 

“There’s a Christmas movie also?” Tobin asked.

“Yes. We always watch  _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ and drink hot chocolate after we decorate the tree,” Christen answered. “You don’t have to stay for the movie.”

“Rudolph’s dope. I’ll stay and watch,” Tobin plopped down onto the couch. Madeline grabbed a blanket and cuddled next to her. 

Christen tried to contain her excitement. She quickly grabbed her phone and snapped a quick photo of Tobin and Madeline. She sent the photo to Emily. A second later, a text came in.

_Emily: Chris!! Maddie already has Tobin wrapped around her finger. They’re so cute!! You should totally get it, girl. Tobin’s hot._

_Christen: Don’t start! We’re just roommates._

_Emily: Yeah…”roommates”. Sure._

Christen smiled. She quickly made some hot chocolate and brought out the mugs into the living room. Tobin busily showed Maddie a funny video on her phone and they both cracked up in laughter. Christen’s heart swelled, but she also felt so much worry. She wasn’t the only one who would be hurt if Tobin decided to not pursue anything with her. 

She sat down on the couch next to Tobin. Christen boldly scooted as close as she could get. Tobin placed her hand on Christen’s leg and glanced over at her, asking for permission. Christen nodded. Tobin’s hand relaxed as she absentmindedly caressed Christen’s leg. The movie started and Maddie snuggled closer to Tobin’s other side. 

As the movie played, Tobin wondered if this is what it felt like to really have a family. She knew that she was a goner. It had only been a day, but Tobin knew that she would do anything for Christen and her daughter. Tobin decided to enjoy the moment as for the first time, she felt like she belonged somewhere. 

* * *

A few days later, Tobin sat at the dining room table as she worked on her computer. She tried to explain to Christen exactly what her job entailed, but the other woman had been too confused. Tobin thought that confused Christen was super cute and resisted the urge to kiss her.

Meanwhile, Christen thought Tobin was adorable when she wore her glasses and concentrated on her computer screen. Next to Tobin, sat Maddie with her own laptop as she tried to finish up her schoolwork. The little girl found a pair of play glasses and wore them to look like Tobin. Every so often, Maddie would glance over at Tobin and mimic her movements. When Tobin had a work call and she paced around the dining room, Maddie followed close behind. 

Over the past few days, Tobin’s new routine consisted of work and assisting Maddie with her school work. After that, she helped Christen around the house and with dinner. Usually, evenings were spent watching movies or playing video games with the Press girls. After Maddie went to sleep, Christen and Tobin stayed up and talked about everything that came to mind. They never brought up their past make out session and neither tried for another kiss. Tobin really wanted to kiss Christen, but she was afraid that it would lead to the next level. She knew that they weren’t ready for that yet...so she resisted her urges. 

Madeline sighed sadly. 

“What’s up, kiddo?” Tobin asked. “It’s the last day of school before winter break. You should be happy.”

“She’s upset because there won’t be Christmas lights on the house this year. Usually, we hire someone to put them up, but this year…things are a little tight,” Christen explained. 

“I’ll only be sad for a little while. I know I won’t get that many presents from Santa this year, but I’m glad that you’re here Toby,” Maddie said. 

“I’m happy to be here too, Maddie. And who knows? Maybe you’ll be surprised with more presents,” Tobin said. 

Tobin tried to convince Christen to allow her to buy some more gifts for Madeline, but so far, the young mother stayed firm. Christen didn’t want Tobin to feel obligated in any way. Tobin knew that she still had a couple of weeks to convince Christen and was determined to win. 

Tobin continued. “But, I can put the lights up on the house. Don’t worry about it, Maddie. I’ll get to it after I’m done with work.”

“Tobin, you don’t have to. I don’t wanna put you out,” Christen started to argue. 

“It’s nothing, really. I’m pretty handy actually,” Tobin grinned. “And then, after that, we can build a snowman.”

“Yes!! I wanna build a snowman with Toby!” Maddie agreed. 

“Sorry, Chris. You’re outnumbered on this one,” Tobin shrugged. 

Christen only shook her head. “Alright, you win. Just this one time.”

“We’ll see about that,” Tobin winked at her. 

Christen turned away before Tobin could see the blush that appeared on her face. She had a feeling that Tobin would be winning a lot over the next few weeks. 

Tobin grinned as she went back to concentrate on work. Madeline glanced over at Tobin and instantly hunched over her laptop in a similar fashion. A couple of hours later, Tobin turned off her laptop and stood up. She stretched her tired arms, ready to get the lights up on the house. 

“Ready to watch me try not to fall?” Tobin asked the Press girls.

“Yes, Toby!!” Maddie excitedly jumped out of her chair. 

Somehow, Christen managed to wrangle up the hyper child and helped put on her warm winter coat. The night before it had snowed over five inches and the temperatures were in the low twenties at best. Christen glanced over at Tobin, shocked that she only wore a hoodie. 

“Isn’t it too cold for just a hoodie?” Christen worriedly asked. 

Tobin winked. “Don’t worry, babe. Cold’s never really bothered me.”

Christen’s heart raced at the fact that Tobin called her ‘babe’. She tried to not to think too much about it. Over the last few days, the two had grown closer, but they ignored the sexual tension that lingered in the air. 

Madeline raced outside after she slipped on her winter boots and mittens. Christen followed close behind while Tobin went into the shed to grab the ladder and the outdoor Christmas lights. She checked all the lights to ensure that they were in working order. 

Tobin smiled at the girls as she placed the ladder against the house. She made sure that it was sturdy and wouldn’t budge before she climbed the steps. Carefully, Tobin spent the next hour installing the light clips into place. Maddie and Christen tried to stay outside to watch, but the cold was too bitter and they were forced back into the warm house. Every few minutes, Christen ventured out to check on Tobin. 

After all the clips were placed, Tobin attached the lights and covered the front of the house in festive lights. She wrapped lights around the porch rails and around the surrounding trees. Finally, Tobin’s task was finished as the sun slowly set behind the horizon.

“I’m all finished with the house!!” Tobin called into the living room. 

Madeline quickly threw on her winter gear and ran into the yard with her mother close behind. They waited anxiously as Tobin held the plug to the outdoor outlet. 

“Alright….one…” Tobin started. 

“Two!!” Maddie shouted.

“Three,” Christen said. 

Tobin plugged the lights in and the house lit up in festive blue and white colors. Christen noticed how Tobin went all out with the outdoors lights and how magnificent the house looked. Tobin jogged into the yard to admire her handiwork. 

“For someone who doesn’t like Christmas, you sure know how to hang up lights and decorate,” Christen commented. 

“It’s growing on me. I guess I just needed the right people,” Tobin said. 

“I love it so much, Toby! Thank you!!!” Madeline hugged Tobin as she marveled at the glorious lights. 

“Anything for you, kiddo,” Tobin grinned. 

Tobin stepped closer to get a better look at the festive house. Suddenly, she felt a big snowball hit her back and Maddie giggled uncontrollably. 

She turned to look at the Press girls. “Alright! Who did that??”

Christen and Maddie both pointed at each other as they laughed. 

“We’ll never tell!!” Maddie shouted. 

“You both are going down!” Tobin bent down and quickly made a snowball. 

Madeline giggled as she and her mother ran away from Tobin’s revenge. Laughter filled the cold air as all three threw snowballs at each other and eventually created a large snowman. Maddie tackled Tobin onto the snow and jumped on her stomach. 

“Oh, no Maddie!! It’s the tickle monster!!” Tobin announced as she relentlessly tickled the little girl.

“No!! Bad Toby!!” Maddie heartily chuckled. 

Christen couldn’t stop herself as she fell for Tobin even more. She watched how amazing Tobin was with Madeline and realized that she didn’t want to raise her child with anyone else. She quickly stopped herself before those three words tumbled out of her mouth. It was way too soon. She would probably scare Tobin away with such proclamations. Tobin wasn’t the relationship type after all. 

Tobin noticed that Christen stared at her, but couldn’t read her emotions. 

“Hey, Chris...you okay?” Tobin asked after Maddie ran off to make a snow angel. 

“Yeah...sorry.” 

“You sure?” Tobin asked again. 

Christen nodded. “I’m just cold.”

Tobin grinned. “I can help with that.”

Before Christen could protest, Tobin wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Fresh, cold snow fell around them, but Christen melted into Tobin’s warm embrace. She inhaled Tobin’s unique scent and became hopelessly addicted. Christen timidly wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck as she imprinted this precious moment into her memory. 

In the distance, the melody of a love song started to play as the snow fell faster. Christen realized that those corny scenes in Hallmark movies actually happened in real life. 

“I’m so smooth,” Tobin joked. “Totally knew that the song would play.”

“You must be…” Christen stared into Tobin’s eyes as they swayed gently to the distant tune. Their bodies molded together so perfectly, every movement attached to one another. 

Christen longed for everything that she couldn’t have. She knew that there was something between them...a fire that fought to be unleashed. The sound of Maddie’s laughter in the background brought them back to reality. Tobin quickly stepped away and Christen was left in the cold. 

“Sorry…” Tobin apologized. 

Christen didn’t say anything. She knew she was in trouble. She was in love with Tobin Heath. 

* * *

A couple of nights later, Tobin laid in bed as she tried to fall asleep. She closed her eyes, but nothing came. Instead, all she thought about was Christen. She tried to keep her distance from the woman, but failed in all aspects. 

Tobin was scared. She knew that she loved Christen and it was too much, too fast. But, Christen made her a better person in so many ways. Tobin was used to the walls that she learned to build at a young age to keep everyone away. All her ex-girlfriends always walked away because she never communicated. With Christen, all the walls tumbled down and she wanted to share everything. 

Plus, Tobin loved Maddie so much. The little girl was the sunshine of her life and she couldn’t wait to make her happy. Tobin never expected any of this to happen when Horan called her that fateful day to tell her about the empty room. Now, Tobin couldn’t imagine her life without the Press girls. But, she ultimately knew that it would never work out. Tobin always managed to screw up everything good in her life. 

A noise caught Tobin’s attention. She sat up in her bed and listened. During the night, Tobin kept the door to her room opened in case Maddie or Christen needed anything. Also, it offered her some sense of security. During recent newscasts, Tobin heard that crime and burglary were on the rise in the area. People were becoming desperate during the ongoing pandemic. 

Tobin reasoned that if someone broke into the house then they would have to pass by her room first to get to Maddie or Christen’s. And, Tobin would do anything to protect the ones she loved from harm. 

She listened hard, but heard nothing else. Tobin fell back against her pillow and tried to sleep. A few minutes later, a tiny voice sounded from the doorway. 

“Toby?”

Tobin quickly sat up and switched on the lamp that stood on her nightstand. 

“Maddie?”

She instantly noticed that the little girl had tears in her eyes. Maddie tried to contain her cries as Captain Bear dangled at her side. Tobin jumped out of bed and knelt down in front of Madeline. 

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Tobin protectively asked.

“I had a really bad dream and I’m too scared to go back to sleep,” Madeline revealed through tears as she threw her arms around Tobin. 

Tobin gently hugged her. “Damn. Nightmares really suck, kiddo. It’s okay to be scared...I get scared of my nightmares sometimes. Wanna wake up Mommy?”

Maddie shook her head. “I don’t wanna wake Momma up. She needs to sleep. Can I sleep in bed with you?”

“Sure, kiddo. Come on,” Tobin picked up the frightened girl and carried her to the bed. 

Tobin set the little girl down and laid next to her. Maddie didn’t waste a second as she climbed on Tobin and nestled against her. She rested her head on Tobin’s chest and listened to her calm heartbeat.

Madeline’s cries softened. 

“Toby?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Can you stay with us forever? Mommy’s so happy that you’re here and I am, too. Momma was so sad when Nana died, but now, she’s so happy again,” Madeline sleepily said. 

“I don’t know, kiddo. We’ll see what happens.”

“Love you, Toby,” Madeline closed her tired eyes. 

Tobin wasn’t sure how to react, but she knew that she would do anything to make certain that Madeline was safe and happy. She wanted to protect her from all the evils that the world held. 

“I love you, too, Maddie.”

It didn’t take long for the sleepy girl to fall back to sleep. Tobin’s hand ran along Madeline’s back in a comforting manner. After a few minutes, Tobin grabbed her phone and texted Christen. 

_Tobin: Hey just a heads up. Maddie had a bad dream and she’s in the room with me. She fell back to sleep._

About a minute later, her phone dinged. 

_Christen: I’m so sorry, Tobin. I’ll be there in a min._

A few moments passed until Christen stepped into Tobin’s room. The emotions washed over her when she saw how secure and safe Maddie felt in Tobin’s arms. She quickly blinked away her unshed tears and tried to hide how vulnerable she felt. 

“I’m so sorry that Maddie woke you up,” Christen whispered. 

Tobin shrugged. “I was awake anyway. Wanna sit with us?”

Christen nodded. She quietly climbed into the soft bed next to Tobin and settled under the blankets. She tried to ignore how the sheets and covers smelled like Tobin. The two were silent for a few minutes, the only sound was Maddie’s soft breaths. 

Christen couldn’t hold her feelings in anymore. Her eyes watered as she struggled to find the right words to convey every emotion that ran through her. 

“Maddie loves you so much, Tobin. I’m pretty sure that she likes you more than me sometimes.”

Tobin quietly laughed. 

Christen swallowed. “And...I think I’m falling for you, Tobin. I know it’s crazy. We haven’t known each other for long, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I’ve tried to date over the years, but so many people saw Maddie as baggage. You’ve been so good to her and care about her. But, also, you’ve been so good to me. You make me laugh and I’ve just been so happy with you. I’ve been thinking about that kiss for so long. And, I can’t help but fall for you.”

Tobin stayed silent for a few seconds. 

“Chris...you can do a lot better than me. I absolutely love Maddie and I would do anything for her. I care a lot about you, too. I’m pretty sure that I’m falling for you also and that kiss was amazing,” Tobin said.

Christen felt her heart break. “But…”

Tobin sighed. “But, I’m not good for you, Christen. I always screw up every relationship I’ve been in. You can call all my ex-girlfriends...they’ll tell you. I can’t hurt you or Maddie. I would never forgive myself. Let’s just be friends. I can’t risk losing you or Maddie.”

“But, we can make this work,” Christen countered.

Tobin shook her head. “You and Maddie are the closest thing I’ve ever had to a family. My parents would rather hit the crack pipe than deal with me. Most of my foster parents were physically abusive. Most of my life, I just went through the motions, but with you and Maddie...I might actually belong. And, if we got together and it didn’t work out…I would lose the only good thing in my life. I can’t risk it.”

“Okay….” Christen sighed. She tried to hide the fact that she cried as she quickly wiped her tears away.

“I’m sorry. You’ll see later on that this is for the best,” Tobin wrapped her arm around Christen’s waist and pulled her close. 

“I’ll be okay, Tobin. As long as we can be friends and you’ll stay in Maddie’s life...I’ll be fine.”

Tobin grinned. “Yeah, you ain’t getting rid of me that easily.”

“Can I stay the night with you?” Christen asked. 

“Of course,” Tobin said.

Christen rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder and savored the security that she felt. She closed her eyes and smiled when Tobin placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Maybe a relationship wasn’t totally out of the picture, but for now, Christen felt content to be friends. That night, she and Maddie felt safe and protected in Tobin’s embrace. For the first time in a long time, Christen slept soundly. 

* * *

“How did you manage to get frosting all over yourself?” an amused Christen asked.

Tobin tried to play innocent. “Ummm…it fell on me.”

“How would the frosting fall on you?” Christen crossed her arms as she playfully interrogated Tobin. 

It took a couple of days before the two friends were able to move past the awkwardness of revealed feelings. But, after that, Christen and Tobin were able to act like nothing had happened. Madeline, on the other hand, picked up on the tension between the two adults. She wished that Tobin and her mother could be together and they could all be a happy family. But, so far, her holiday wish hadn’t come true and time was running out - Christmas was only a couple of days away. 

That day, Christen baked sugar cookies for Santa with help from Tobin. Now, Tobin tried to help Maddie decorate the cookies with colorful frosting. Instead, Tobin created a mess with all the frosting and her shirt was covered in colorful colors. 

“Toby dropped the bowl of frosting when you left the kitchen,” Maddie revealed. 

“Hey!! You’re not supposed to snitch on me!” Tobin complained as Maddie giggled. 

Christen laughed. “Clumsy much, Heath?”

“Just a bit,” Tobin noticed that Christen held a small wrapped package in her hands. “What’s that?”

“When you first got here, Maddie wanted to get you an ornament to put on the tree. We didn’t know much about you, except that you were in the Marines. So the next day, I found an ornament and now it’s finally here,” Christen handed the package to Tobin. “Open it.”

“Open it, Toby!” Maddie said with a toothy smile. 

Tobin messily opened the first real gift that she had ever been given. She pulled an ornament out of the small box. The round ball had the Marine eagle symbol and underneath the image read  _Sergeant Tobin Heath._ Tobin never had an ornament for herself. 

“Wow...I love this. It’s so freakin’ awesome,” Tobin said with a wide grin.

“Maddie picked it out,” Christen said.

“Thank you so much, kiddo. This is the best present I’ve ever gotten,” Tobin picked up the little girl and hugged her close. 

“Love you, Toby,” Maddie replied as she kissed Tobin’s cheek. “Now, every Christmas you can spend with us.” 

Tobin was shocked for a second until she smiled and held back her tears. She vowed in that moment to make sure that Maddie’s childhood never resembled her own. “I love you, too.”

Christen watched as the scene unfolded in front of her. It only made her love for Tobin intensify, but she scaled the emotion back after she remembered their serious talk. 

“Let’s go hang it on the tree,” Christen suggested. 

Tobin carried Maddie to the Christmas tree and they picked the perfect spot for the Marine ornament. Tobin glanced over at her makeshift family and wondered again if she had really been lucky enough to find a home. Tobin knew that she couldn’t ruin what she had...even if it meant not giving into her love for Christen. 

Tobin discreetly wrapped her free arm around Christen and pulled her close. Tobin didn’t know what the uncertain future held, but for now, she would enjoy the moment with the girls that she loved. 

* * *

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Christen glanced at the front door and wondered who would be on the other side. It was finally Christmas Eve and the small family had watched movies all day. But a couple of hours ago, Tobin glanced at her watch and quickly told the Press girls that she had to run. 

Christen asked Tobin where she was off to, but got no answer. Tobin only said that she would be back soon. With that, Tobin grabbed her keys, wallet, and mask and left. Christen tried not to wonder what Tobin was up to. Maybe she found a Tinder match and was in the middle of a hookup. Christen tried to push the insecure thoughts out of her mind. 

Now someone knocked at her door. 

Christen slowly opened the front door and couldn’t contain her wide grin. There on the porch stood Tobin, dressed up as Santa Claus. She wore the traditional red suit and white beard, along with the famous red hat. Her dark brown eyes shone bright with mischief. In her hands was a large brown bag that held wrapped presents. 

Tobin deepened her voice. “Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!!”

“Oh my god…” Christen laughed. 

“Don’t ruin it…” Tobin whispered. 

“You’re really something else,” Christen said. 

“Anything for our little girl, right?” Tobin smiled. 

Christen’s heart skipped a beat when Tobin talked about her daughter like that. She knew that Tobin loved Maddie as if she were own. Christen quickly dialed down her affections. She reminded herself that Tobin only wanted to be friends. 

Maddie rushed past her mother and jumped into Santa’s arms. “Santa!!!! You’re here!!!! I knew you were real!!!”

“Ho! Ho! Ho! Hello, Maddie!” Tobin quickly caught the excited little girl. 

Maddie gaped. “You know my name?!?!”

“I know every little boy and girl,” Tobin played the part. Christen quickly grabbed her phone and snapped a few photos of the Kodak moment. 

“Why are you so skinny? I thought Santa was fat,” Maddie wondered. 

“Uhhhh….I worked out a lot over the summer. Gotta stay healthy,” Tobin patted her stomach as Christen giggled. 

“Awww...I wish Toby was here to meet you. She’s not home though,” Maddie said with a sad smile.

“Don’t worry! I’m sure I’ll meet her eventually,” Santa reassured the little girl. “Now, how about I drop off some presents and you tell me what you really want for Christmas.”

“Yay!! Let’s go!!!” Maddie grabbed Tobin’s hand and led her into the warm house. “I totally knew you were real! Last year, Timmy from daycare told me that you were made up.”

“Oh, that sounds like little Timmy. I’ll be sure to put him on the bad list,” Tobin replied. 

Tobin/Santa carried the bag over to the Christmas tree. She unloaded a few messily wrapped presents under the tree. Madeline marveled at the total amount of presents and felt grateful that a couple were labeled for her mother. Christen shook her head, grateful to have Tobin around this Christmas to help out after a difficult year. She wanted to object over the gifts for her, but kept quiet so Tobin could stay in character. 

“Thank you so much for the presents Santa!” Maddie hugged Tobin again.

“Merry Christmas, Maddie. You keep being a good girl, okay?” Tobin said in her deepened voice. She sat down on the recliner by the tree and patted her lap. “You wanna tell Santa what you really want for Christmas?”

“Yes!!” Maddie bounced on Tobin’s lap. She hugged Santa close, still over the moon that he was in her house at that very moment. Maddie knew that Santa would grant her Christmas wish. 

“So, Maddie...what do you really want for Christmas?” Santa asked. Tobin expected the girl to list off the hottest new toys. 

Madeline glanced at her mother and then looked at Santa. “I love my Mommy so much.”

“Yes…” Santa agreed. 

“I love Toby, too. I don’t ever want her to leave our house. But, I know that Toby and Mommy really like each other. For Christmas, I want them to be together and then, I’ll have two parents,” Maddie innocently said. “Toby makes me and Mommy so happy. We used to be so sad after Nana died, but we’re happy again.”

Tobin didn’t know what to say. She glanced over at Christen, who stood shocked in place. They had no idea that Madeline even picked up on the tension between them. 

Tobin sighed. “Tobin loves you very much, Maddie. No matter what happens, she will always be in your life. Is that okay for now?”

Madeline thought about it and nodded. She was disappointed, but it was better than Tobin going away. Maybe Santa wasn’t so magical after all. 

“You’re a good girl, Madeline. You keep being good. Your mother and Toby love you very much,” Tobin said. 

Madeline hugged Tobin/Santa. It wasn’t the exact answer that she wanted, but it would do for the time being. As long as Tobin lived with them, then Maddie would be happy. 

“Now, I’ve got to get going! Lots of kiddos that I have to visit, but you be good, okay?” Santa announced. 

“I will, Santa. Be safe out there and give the reindeer lots of carrots!” Maddie said.

“Of course, sweetie. Go to bed early,” Santa smiled. Madeline gave Santa one more hug before she bounced off his lap. 

“I’ll walk Santa to the door,” Christen said.

Tobin followed Christen to the front door after another hug from Madeline. 

“That made Maddie’s year. Thank you...you’re too sweet to us,” Christen whispered. 

“Anything for you two,” Tobin said. “Now, I need to take this thing off, it's getting hot. I’ll be back soon.”

“Wait...where did you put it on?” 

“The shed,” Tobin answered with her signature goofy smile.

Christen watched as Tobin walked to the shed in the backyard. She shook her head at Tobin’s antics and wondered if things would be weird again after Maddie’s request. Christen returned to her hyper daughter, who gushed about Santa Claus’s visit. 

A few minutes later, Tobin strolled into the house.

“Toby!! You missed Santa Claus!! He was actually here!! And, he left us more presents!!” Maddie excitedly told her. 

“Oh, really? Tell me all about it,” Tobin grinned.

The rest of the evening was spent watching Christmas movies as Maddie tried to stay up past her bedtime. Neither Christen or Tobin brought up the little girl’s Christmas wish, but knew that ultimately they needed to talk after Maddie was put to bed. 

After the last movie, Christen announced that it was bedtime. Madeline didn’t argue since she had been allowed to stay up and was tired from the day’s excitement. After her quick bath, Maddie climbed into bed and almost fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

“Goodnight, lovebug. I love you,” Christen tucked Maddie in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Love you, Momma,” Maddie whispered. 

Christen gave her daughter another kiss before she stepped aside for Tobin’s turn. 

Tobin gently ran her fingers through Maddie’s soft hair. “Goodnight, kiddo. I love you.”

“Love you, Toby,” Maddie burrowed under the soft blanket with Captain Bear. 

Tobin smiled before she turned on the nightlight and left the door open slightly. She took a deep breath and went downstairs where Christen sat on the couch. Tobin sat next to her and glanced at the fire that dwindled in the fireplace. No one said anything for a few seconds until Tobin cleared her throat.

“Maddie’s Christmas wish…” Tobin began.

Christen sighed. “I’m sorry about that. I guess she just really loves you and wants you to stay.”

“Would you want me to stay?” Tobin asked.

“You know how I feel, Tobin. I know you’re guarded. I understand why...because of your past. But, I can’t believe how much I love you in such a short time. I don’t want to be without you. I don’t want anyone else. I know you feel something for me,” Christen admitted. 

“What if I hurt you?” Tobin asked. 

“Would you hurt us intentionally? Would you cheat on me?” Christen questioned. 

“No, of course not.”

“What’s holding you back, Tobin? We both want this so much. Why are you resisting so much?”

Tobin sighed. “I’m scared that I’ll hurt you and Maddie. I never had any positive examples of healthy relationships growing up. I don’t want to be like my parents. I don’t want to be like the foster parents that used to beat me all the time. I’m scared that somehow...I’ll end up like them.”

“Just the fact that you’re scared of turning out like them means that you’re nothing like them. Tobin, you’re so good and sweet. You’re your own person...your past doesn’t define you,” Christen said. 

“I’m just scared to lose you. I always screw things up somehow.”

“Tobin, I’m ready to take the risk. I want to be with you. I love you. Maddie loves you. You treat her as if she’s your own daughter…it melts my heart. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I think you’re it for me,” Christen said.

Tobin didn’t say anything. Christen waited on bated breath to see if her heart would be broken again. She prepared herself to only be friends if that’s what Tobin really wanted. It would be difficult but she would rather be friends than not have Tobin at all. 

“Christen...I want to take that next step. Will you go out with me? Be my girlfriend? Well, I mean we can’t really go out on a date yet because of quarantine,” Tobin nervously rambled on. 

“Really? You want to be with me?”

Tobin nodded. “Hell yeah. I love being with you and I love Maddie to death. With you, I’m a better person and you’ve changed my life in so many good ways. And...I love you.”

Christen cherished the way those three words felt from Tobin. She didn’t feel any more uncertainty. Christen leaned over and kissed Tobin like never before. The couple lost themselves to the new feelings that were unleashed. The kisses grew more passionate as their hands wandered underneath clothing. 

“Bed,” Christen whispered. She couldn’t wait another second. She needed Tobin in that moment to ease the ache. 

“Are you sure?” Tobin asked.

Christen only nodded. 

“Hop on,” Tobin said. She effortlessly picked up Christen and carried her up the stairs to the master bedroom. When they stepped into the room, Tobin gently set Christen down. 

Tobin swallowed hard when Christen locked the door. She couldn’t hold back any longer. For so long, she hadn’t been able to take that next forbidden step. Now, Christen was all hers. 

Tobin slid her arms around Christen’s waist as she passionately kissed her, the ignited fire finally allowed to be unleashed. Christen softly moaned as their lips pressed together, and her hand slid through Tobin’s hair. Christen worked her lips gently across Tobin’s as the rampant desire coursed through her body. She gently bit down onto Tobin’s lower lip and pulled slightly. 

“Fuck,” Tobin said as Christen roughly pushed her against the bedroom door. 

Tobin felt very aware that Christen's breasts were pressed against her body, which made her want even more. Christen teased Tobin with soft, brief kisses. When Tobin went in for another kiss, Christen pulled back, with a smile that sent shivers throughout Tobin’s eager body. Tobin forcefully pulled Christen closer to prevent her from moving and kissed her again, the kiss desperate and passionate.

Christen’s hands slid down Tobin’s strong back and underneath her shirt, the skin hot under her fingertips. Christen’s fingers grazed over Tobin’s taut muscles, as they trembled under her soft touch. Christen’s frenzied lips kissed along Tobin’s neck as her eager hands caressed Tobin’s arms and shoulders. Tobin’s hands wandered under Christen’s tank top and touched along the soft smooth skin of her back. 

Christen let out a surprised yelp as Tobin picked her up and carried her to the bed. Tobin allowed Christen to fall gently onto the soft mattress before she positioned herself on top. Tobin wasted no time, capturing Christen’s lips, and rocked her hips into the woman underneath her. 

Hurriedly, Christen reached up and slid Tobin’s shirt over her shoulders and onto the floor. Then, she sat up slightly, grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, tossing it onto the floor. Tobin’s mouth watered as she took in the view of Christen’s perfect breasts enveloped in a black lacy bra. Without a second thought, Christen took Tobin’s eager hands and pressed them to her breasts. Tobin gasped at how soft and firm they felt. She leaned down, kissed the newly exposed skin, wanting to taste every inch of Christen. 

“Can I?” Tobin asked as she reached behind Christen to unhook her bra. 

Christen nodded. 

Tobin pushed the bra away and gently rubbed Christen’s excited nipples. She licked and sucked on the other woman’s breasts, the scent of Christen’s skin intoxicating. Christen’s hot breath in Tobin's ear spurred her on. She took her time as she teased Christen’s sensitive nipples. 

“I need more. Please...Tobin…” Christen begged. 

Tobin slowly kissed her way down Christen’s soft skin. She needed to feel Christen, her body burned with desire. Without another wasted second, Tobin pulled off Christen’s shorts, along with the lacy black panties. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Tobin whispered when she felt how wet Christen was for her. 

"Oh god...Tobin ..." Christen whimpered as Tobin rubbed her excited clit. She loved the sensation of Tobin's long fingers as they touched her in ways that she never knew she could be touched. So many sensations and desires flooded her body. 

Tobin kissed Christen’s skin above her clit and breathed in the sweet aroma of her perfume and arousal. Christen responded with a desperate moan. 

"Oh, please..." Christen begged. That was all the pleading that Tobin needed to hear. 

Tobin licked Christen’s pussy, tasted her arousal, and quickly became addicted to the unique taste. Tobin penetrated Christen her tongue, kissing all over as she drank up all the wetness that invaded her mouth. Tobin kissed Christen’s pussy, teasing with her tongue, brushing her nose against Christen’s excited clit. Tobin’s senses were entirely filled with Christen’s desperate arousal. 

Christen felt so close to the edge, her face flushed, her body trembled as Tobin devoured her. Soon, Christen moaned out Tobin’s name, one hand gripped Tobin’s hair as the force of her orgasm took her. Christen’s wetness dripped into Tobin’s willing mouth as a wave of energy swamped her. Christen couldn't believe how intense her orgasm was. She felt the euphoria go through her body as aftershocks trickled all over. Tobin wasn’t down with her yet. 

Tobin’s finger slid down Christen’s wet pussy and gently entered into her. Christen whimpered when she felt Tobin’s finger sink into her. Tobin slowly added another finger, the sensation of Christen’s tightness unlike anything she ever felt. Christen’s pussy clung to Tobin’s long fingers in a desperate attempt to quell the ache that built up again. 

Tobin’s fingers went in a bit deeper as she thrust into Christen over and over again, her fingers coated with warm wetness. Tobin moaned into Christen’s neck, the sensation of her fingers deep inside Christen was enough to drive her to the edge to her own salvation. Christen’s pussy wasn't just tight, but hot and wet. Tobin had finally found her own personal heaven as she repeatedly penetrated Christen. 

Christen moved her hips in rhythm with Tobin’s fingers. After a couple of minutes, Tobin felt Christen tighten around her fingers and knew that she was close. She leaned down and licked Christen’s exposed clit, her tongue gently sucked it. Tobin couldn't get enough of Christen’s taste as her tongue flicked at the excited bud.

Christen whimpered with pleasure, desire flowed through her body. When she felt Tobin’s tongue against her, her body shivered and quaked with excitement, and knew that she wouldn't last too long. Christen held Tobin close as she felt the sensation of bliss invade her body, shaking uncontrollably as an intense orgasm rocked her flesh for a second time.

Christen’s body finally relaxed and went limp after a few long seconds of absolute bliss. Tobin gently pulled her fingers out, and licked them clean before she gave Christen’s satisfied clit one more kiss. Tobin hovered over Christen and placed soft kisses on her neck. 

"I love you so much," Christen whispered.

Tobin leaned down for a kiss, capturing her lips. Christen moaned when she tasted herself on Tobin’s talented tongue.

"I love you too," Tobin said. 

Tobin was ready for her own release as she kicked off her sleeping pants. She positioned herself on Christen, their hips touched, the frenzied friction uncontrollable as Tobin thrust against Christen in a desperate attempt for bliss. Tobin lost herself to the desire, lost herself to how amazing Christen’s flesh felt against her own. The only sound that filled the room were their quiet moans and the squeak of the bed as Tobin drove her hips forward. 

Christen wrapped her legs around Tobin. She raised her hips in rhythm with Tobin’s fast thrusts as her hands wandered all over. Their tongues melded together in a frenzied harmony of passionate, messy kisses. 

“Don’t stop. I’m so close…” Christen whimpered against Tobin’s mouth as her legs tightened. 

”I’ve got you, baby,” Tobin whispers. “I’ve always got you.” 

With one last thrust, the couple came together as they moaned each other’s names. Tobin collapsed on Christen, completely spent and sated. Tobin rested her forehead against Christen’s as they slowly came down from their highs. The only sound that could be heard was their heavy breaths and the beat of their wild hearts. Christen kept her legs wrapped around Tobin, not ready to let go. The sweat and delicious scent of Tobin’s body covered Christen completely. 

After a few minutes, Tobin kissed Christen’s cheek and rolled off onto the other side of the bed. Tobin pulled the blanket over their bodies as Christen rested her head on Tobin’s chest. She heard the racing beat of her heart. 

"I can always do more for you,” Christen said. 

Tobin smiled. “I’m good, babe. I’m more of a giver anyway. Just watching you come for me three times...was way more than enough.”

Tobin closed her eyes and tried to fight off sleep as Christen snuggled against her. 

“Do you want me to go back to my room?” Tobin asked.

Christen shook her head. “No, but we should get dressed and unlock the door since Maddie will wake us up early.”

“Good idea,” Tobin agreed. 

The couple quickly dressed and unlocked the door before snuggling together in bed again. 

“Merry Christmas, Christen. This is my first real Christmas and it’s definitely the best one because of you. I love you so much,” Tobin said with a yawn. “I hope you like the gifts I got you.” 

“Merry Christmas, Tobin. And, I’m sure I’ll love everything you got me. I love you, Tobin.”

Tobin kissed Christen’s forehead and smiled as sleep took over. That night, Christen slept peacefully in Tobin’s arms as dreams of their future together filled her head. 

* * *

The next morning, Maddie ran into Tobin’s room, ready to jump on her. Instead, the little girl was greeted with an empty bed and became scared. What if Tobin had left during the night? Maddie noticed that all of Tobin’s stuff was still around the room. 

Alarmed, Maddie quietly tiptoed to her mother’s bedroom and slowly opened the door that had been left ajar. She smiled when she realized that Tobin was sound asleep in her mother’s bed. Her Christmas wish had come true after all. Madeline couldn’t contain her excitement as she jumped onto Tobin’s stomach.

“Woah! Good morning to you, kiddo!” Tobin laughed as she ruffled up Maddie’s hair.

“Merry Christmas, Toby! Merry Christmas, Momma!” Maddie said.

“Merry Christmas, lovebug,” Christen smiled.

“Are you and Toby together now?” Maddie asked.

“Yeah, we are,” Christen answered. 

Madeline bounced on Tobin’s stomach. “Santa made my Christmas wish come true! We’re gonna be a family now.”

“Speaking of, let’s go see what Santa left you,” Tobin suggested. 

“Yes!”Madeline hopped off the bed and ran down the stairs. 

Christen grinned. “I love you, Tobin.”

“I love you too, Christen. Now, let’s get downstairs before our little girl gets impatient,” Tobin said as she helped Christen out of bed. They quickly cleaned up and headed out of the room. 

On the way to the living room, Tobin couldn’t believe how much her life had changed in such a short time. She never expected to find a family, but now, Tobin never wanted to be without them. She glanced at Madeline and Christen, who both looked at her with total love and adoration. Tobin finally had what she always searched for her whole life - a home.

Tobin was finally home. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap, folks. Thanks for reading. I’m still working on my update for Landslide. It’s almost done. I just have a few details to tweak out and it’s a long one. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Unfortunately, December is usually my least productive month for personal reasons.  
> Thank you again.


End file.
